


The Matheson Republic

by RedHummingbird



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Revo Redux Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHummingbird/pseuds/RedHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass was the one who left Miles in Philadelphia, not the other way around. When Charlie's father dies, he tells her where to find Bass so she can get Danny back. How do things happen differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/gifts).



> Posted for Revo Redux (thanks for allowing the late entry AvaRosier!)

Charlie is sitting in her usual spot on the old Ferris wheel when she hears the gunshot. That’s not a good sound; not in the Matheson Republic. Especially not when she’s a Matheson. She’s out and running almost before she registers what’s happening.

She was too far away, in the end. She’ll always regret that she was too far away. But at least she’s there for her father’s final moments, and he’s able to tell her that Danny’s gone.

It’s a horrifying thought. Their family has been hiding from the militia for a long time now. Years. And of all of them, Danny is the weakest one. The militia taking Danny... she’s got to do something. But what? She might be able to hold her own against a hapless deer, but the ruthless soldiers of the Republic is a whole different ball game.

She suddenly realises Ben is rasping out instructions. “Find Bass. Sebastian Monroe. Indiana.” Sebastian Monroe? She’s heard his name of course but generally just in overheard snatches of conversation. “The main stables. He can help you get Danny.” He’s really struggling to breathe now, even though Maggie is doing her best to stem the flow of blood. “I love you,” he says, and then its all too much and he passes away, right there in front of her. He’s gone. Just like her mother. And just like Danny. She has to get Danny back.

...

It doesn’t take her long to get the essentials together. There’s no time to waste. God knows which way the militia have gone, although she is fairly sure she knows the final, terrifying answer – Philadelphia. Her best hope is then probably to find this guy Monroe. He used to be pretty high up in the Militia, she knows that much. From what she understands, from what she’s been told and picked up along the way, he and the General used to be close. Her dad never told her much, just that the they had to hide from the General; he had to tell her who the General was when she asked why they were hiding in a republic named the same way they used to be. They’d taken on the last name Masters years ago, but Charlie always remembered her real name – Charlotte Matheson. In the end it hadn’t mattered; the General had found them anyway.

She acts surprised to find Maggie waiting for her, but somehow she already knew that Maggie wouldn’t let her do this alone. She’s not sure how she feels about it, but now isn’t really the time for feels, and she knows Maggie’s not going to let this go. She’s a little more surprised when her dad’s friend Aaron shows up, and a little more irritated; it’s not that she doesn’t like Aaron, she does. It’s just that.. well, the guy’s afraid of bees, for god’s sake. Bees. But she knows she can’t get rid of him either. So they set off at a cracking pace, and make some good distance before nightfall.

 ...

The fire is crackling, and they’re warming their hands, and eating a sparse meal from their supplies, when Aaron speaks up. “Maggie, do you know much about this Bass guy?”

Charlie looks up, intrigued.

“Not a lot,” Maggie admits. “Ben spoke about him a little, but he didn’t like to dwell on all of that.”

“All of what?” Charlie demands. “I hate that I don’t know about this stuff. Why did Dad keep the details from me?”

Maggie sighs. “I think it was partly because he wanted to protect you.” Charlie frowns in irritation, but Maggie continues. “I think it was also because he just didn’t like to talk about it. It was all pretty devastating for him.”

“You mean, how... the General... turned out?” Charlie finds she can’t call him by his name. He’s always the General in her nightmares. “How he’s been chasing us? I still don’t understand why. I just know he’s wanted to find us for a really long time, and Dad said it was important that didn’t happen.”

She remembers the conversation she had had with her father when he sat her and Danny down and explained that they were to be the Masters family now, not the Mathesons. “But why?” she had asked her father. She’d been about fifteen and not happy about moving to a entirely new village and living a whole new life. It had already been a particularly difficult few years since the disappearance and presumed death of her mother. Her dad had done his best, but it wasn’t an easy time, and the move to Sylvania Estates had been difficult; even more so with the introduction of Maggie into their lives. Charlie had taken to venturing out around the estates, ostensibly to hunt but in reality to both explore and to escape from the confusion and the unanswered questions she could feel burning in the air whenever she and Ben were alone. The questions she had long ago given up asking.

“Yes, because of him. All of it really. He just wanted to move on.” Maggie sighs. “All I know is that he and–“ here she pauses, as if trying to consider Charlie’s feelings about the whole thing, “his relationship with the General broke down, and he was afraid. I think for you. Monroe was closer to the General than he was.” She looks pensive. “I’m fairly sure it was something to do with Monroe that made him decide to leave your old town and move to Sylvania Estates, although I don’t know specifics. Just the way he reacted, the few times Monroe came up... it just made me nervous of the man.”

Really that just raises more questions than it answers for Charlie, but Maggie has nothing more and Aaron is just as ignorant as she is; the only thing he has to offer is that he had heard that Sebastian Monroe was “very good at killing”. If she’s honest, she wishes he hadn’t offered that little tidbit; it gives her a sense of foreboding.

Soon enough after that they lay down to rest for the night. Charlie takes first watch, as her head is swirling with random memories and questions of her father. She has never had any idea that he was so secretive, not just with her, with everybody. She feels sure he never spoke of this to Danny either. What is the big secret? What could her quiet, sensible, kind father have to do with anything that seems so terribly important?

...

The next few days are a blur of walking. Charlie is used to the strenuous exercise but it is evident that Aaron is finding it tough going and Maggie has become even quieter and grimmer. They know the stakes though, and there are no complaints; just putting one foot in front of the other.

Charlie uses the time to think about how she might convince this Sebastian Monroe to help her. Why should he care if her brother had been taken from her? But, she reasons, her father wouldn't have sent her to find Monroe unless he thought that the man might help her. So doggedly she presses on.

 ...

 It seems like both a lifetime and a heartbeat later that they arrive in Indiana. In reality it has only been a few days. Ben had said that Monroe worked in the main stables there, and they're not hard to find; the Indy 500 circuit has been turned into a horse racing venue and the garages are now stables. Charlie asks the others what the man looks like, but she receives only shrugs in return; unsurprisingly they've never seen a photo of him. Maggie offers, "Blond, I think?" Aaron snarks that they should look for someone who looks like a psychopath. Charlie rolls her eyes. As accurate as that may be, it’s not exactly helpful.

It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, except worse, because the needle is trying to stay hidden. Charlie half-heartedly asks a few people if they know a Sebastian, but is met with blank stares, or a hurried disappearance and the distinct impression that Sebastian is a man who doesn't want to be found. After an entirely unfruitful afternoon they retire to their room, a spartan but clean offering just off the race track. It's downtime for the racing season so the proprietor was glad to get their custom. When Charlie wanders downstairs, frustrated with sitting in the room and looking for something to do, he is more than happy to point her in the direction of a decent bar. "take care though, sweetheart," he cautions. "it's rough out there." Charlie nods, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She can hold her own.

She finds the place easily enough and takes a seat at the bar, nodding to the the bartender to pour her a couple fingers of the house speciality. A couple guys try to make conversation, but she waves them off; she's not in the mood. She is pondering the shitty situation they are in, wondering if she is just going to have to go to Philadelphia alone, when a man takes the seat next to her and gestures for a glass. "Hey there," he says to her. She can see out of the corner of his eye that he's not looking at her, but she's the only one within earshot. He's an older man, with scruffy blond curls, and hard, yet vivid, blue eyes. Without even looking at him properly, she finds that her guard is already up.

"Not interested," she says, as she's said to a thousand others.

He chuckles harshly. "Oh really. I wouldn't be so sure." He drains his glass and the bartender appears, pouring him another without so much as a blink. "I hear you're looking for intel on Sebastian Monroe."

She fights to keep a neutral expression on her face. This, she didn't expect."Maybe I am," she shrugs. "What's it to you? Who are you anyway?"

"The name's Jimmy King," he replied quietly. "and I'm nobody. But I might know some things.” Suddenly he raises his head from staring intensely into his glass and his piercing blue eyes focus on her. “Have a drink with me.”

Her breath catches in her throat, just for a second. She is intrigued, despite herself. He’s older than her by many years, with worry lines etched into his face, but he is still very attractive and she can tell he is all man, unlike the boys from the Estates. He’s not soft and cuddly like Aaron either; from the briefest glance she can see that he is all muscle and sinew, not a soft edge on him. She catches sight of the bartender standing behind him; he gives her an almost imperceptible nod, with a slight narrowing of the eyes, as if to say _he’s alright, just be careful._

She throws caution to the wind, and hops off her barstool. “All right then,” she says, “if you’ll play some pool with me.” Jimmy’s eyes flick to the unused pool table nearest them, and he smiles. “You’re on,” he acquiesces. “Next round on the loser?” She nods and picks up the pool cue.

They play a few games. They don’t talk, just focus on the gameplay. She finds herself watching him as he lines up his shot; his entire body locks into position and it’s like he is in his own little bubble, where nothing can distract him from the cue and the ball. She knows he is watching her as he takes her shot. The final tally is 4 to him, 3 to her. They’ve played for over an hour, and the accompanying drinking has gone to Charlie’s head. She’s not drunk, no, she never lets herself completely lose control. But she’s certainly feeling the booze spreading warmly to her fingers and toes, and finds herself relaxing in the stranger’s company. He doesn’t make her feel uncomfortable, even though she knows he’s watching her; it seems to be curiosity rather than lust that is drawing his attention.

After the seventh game, she leans her pool cue against the wall and takes a seat back at the bar, taking a gulp of the now familiar house moonshine. Jimmy sits down next to her and smirks. “Giving up? Doesn’t seem your style,” he says.

“You don’t know me, Jimmy,” she retorts. He raises an eyebrow and says simply, “Fair enough. Who are you?”

She feels her insides clench a little at his intense gaze. While the booze threatens to loosen her tongue, she knows enough to keep her discretion, and so replies, “Just a girl looking for Sebastian Monroe. Are you going to help me with that?”

He snorts. “You don’t want to find him. He’s no good to you.”

She turns to him, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. “Look, I need to find him. Is he here or not?”

He fixes her with a bright blue gaze, and says shortly, “No. He’s gone. He’s a waste of space and he’s gone.”

She lets out an audible sigh of despair, and an angry “No, dammit!” The few drunks left in the bar look over at her in faint interest before returning their focus to their glasses. He frowns faintly as he takes a gulp from his glass, and says, “Sorry to disappoint.”

She looks squarely at him and realises that it seems like he’s hiding something. She doesn’t know what, but whether its the booze, the frustration, or the devastation of the previous few days, she realises that she wants to find out. She grabs his arm and pulls him off the stool. At least she knows not to do this here. “Come with me,” she demands.

He throws back his drink, grabs his jacket with his free hand, and acquiesces to her pulling him out of the bar.

...

Charlie finds herself outside in the chilly air, and pulls her jacket more tightly around herself. She reluctantly draws herself away from staring aimlessly into the sky and turns around, where she sees that Jimmy is leaning up against the wall, watching her. She figures the next step is to tell the truth and see where that takes her. Quite possibly nowhere good, but she’s not sure what else to do.

“My name is Charlotte Matheson,” she says firmly, and she sees him straighten up and narrow his eyes. She’s certainly piqued his interest. Just wait till she says the next bit, she thinks bitterly.

“My uncle is Miles Matheson. General Miles Matheson, of the Matheson Republic. A few days ago, his men murdered my father – his brother – and took my brother – his nephew. I need to get him back. And before he died, my father told me to find Sebastian Monroe. That he could help me get my brother back.”

Jimmy stood silently, gazing at her with those intense blue eyes. She felt she had to continue. “Look, I get that you don’t have to help me, and that you sure don’t want to. But I need to find this Monroe guy and you seem like my only hope. So there it is, it’s all out there. What are you going to do?”

He sighs, and looks up at the sky himself, for a brief moment, as if gathering and preparing himself. Then his face hardens and he looks her squarely in the eyes.

“I’m Sebastian Monroe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles isn't that keen to find Bass and also wouldn't expect his family to go to Bass for help.. So no Jason, at least not yet. 
> 
> There seems to be a theme (at least in fanon) of Bass liking horses and so I figured that would be a good job for him. 
> 
> All the rest should (hopefully) be explained in future chapters. 
> 
> Would love comments and critiques! Still very new at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Bass had been working as normal that day, head down, not talking much, just enjoying being around the animals and away from the pressures of command. It had been a number of years now since he he had stumbled into the city, blind drunk and almost being carried by Jeremy Baker. They'd basically drunk their way across the country after escaping the clutches of Philadelphia. The first few weeks were the worst. Bass would hole up in some dank room with a bottle to hand. Jeremy did his best to ensure he ate on occasion, but he was more often than not slumped at Bass's side with his own bottle of whatever he could find. 

The two of them would reminisce about the good old days, although steering clear of any discussion of Miles. It was all too soon. Of course that made most of the stories off limits, and so as soon as they had run through the usual spiel, maybe a new story or two for good measure, they would fall silent. Then Jeremy would start quoting from some movie or another and sooner or later they'd find themselves trying to remember the entire script of Full Metal Jacket. That's how they spent almost every night until they arrived in Indianapolis and Bass got paralytic at the memory of he and Miles visiting for the Indy 500. He got so drunk that Jeremy was panicked he had alcohol poisoning. He had woken up to plain white walls and murmurs in the background. Jeremy had taken him to an old friend they had in the city who knew a doctor who didn't ask any questions or tell any tales. He soon came in and told Bass that they needed to find something else to occupy their time and that the drinking had to stop, at least for the meantime.

The drinking never really stopped, but he did try to slow down a bit. His saving grace was the horses. He had always had a way with them and enjoyed the simple work of caring for them. When he realised there was ample work in the stables there in Indianapolis, he told Jeremy he wanted to stay, and his friend agreed. While not one for horses, Jeremy had an uncanny knack with numbers and easily found work in with the bookies. 

And there they had stayed, steadily working and drinking and ignoring their past until it had caught up with them. Jeremy had been hanging out at the track chatting up some floozy or another, when he saw an attractive young blonde woman stopping people occasionally, as if to ask them a question. His curiosity had got the better of him and he grabbed one of the girls Charlie had questioned, who he knew from seeing her around the place. "Hi there Nicole," he cooed, and winked at her. "Oh, Jerry," she giggled. "you looking for a good time?" 

"Nicole you know you're way out of my league," he said, making her giggle even more furiously. "I just wondered what that young girl down there was asking you." 

She looked around and leaned in confidentially. "She's looking for Sebastian Monroe of all people! What's a pretty little thing like her doing asking for him. It's like she's asking for trouble."

 _Shit._ This was not good.

They had been there for a couple years and only a very small handful of people knew their true identities. To everyone else they were Jimmy and Jerry, lads about town. Neither of them wanted that to change; they'd found some kind of peace and didn't want to lose that.

... 

"Why would anyone be looking for me now?" Bass asked Jeremy. He had gone to find him as soon as he could extricate himself from the ditzy Nicole. He knew he'd be where he always was at this time of the day; walking the horses for their cool down before meticulously brushing them down and preparing them to be out away for the night. He explained the situation to Bass, who was more than a little incredulous. "In all seriousness, Jerry. I'm nobody. I don't mean anything to anyone." 

Jeremy refrained from rolling his eyes; he'd heard Bass's "woe is me, nobody loves me" speech plenty of times before. 

"I don't know, buddy, but it's not good. Maybe we should think about bailing."

Bass's face hardened. "I'm not getting run out of town by some damn girl."

He was always so damn stubborn. Jeremy, in an attempt to appease him suggested they see if they could find out a little more before making a decision. 

For Bass to meet Charlie that night was never part of the plan. He just liked a quiet couple of drinks at the end of the day, and he preferred the moonshine at this particular bar. But as soon as he stepped through the doors and saw the young blonde sitting at the bar, he knew she was the girl who had been asking after him. It wasn't just that the description Jeremy had given him matched her exactly; it was something more. Something about her: a look in her eyes, or the way she held herself, something seemed familiar, and he couldn't place it. 

She was only young and he had charmed many a young woman before her. So he took a seat at the bar and figured he would find out what he could. 

... 

Now, staring at the girl, discovering that she was Charlotte Matheson.. Well firstly it makes him want another drink. But on top of that he knows the best thing to do here is to take her to Jeremy. Echoing her statement from the bar, he growls, "Come with me." 

The look of shock on her face is replaced by one of indignance  
"Are you out of your mind? I'm not going with you."

He takes a step forward, as if to intimidate her. "I could make you come with me. Easily." 

She stands her ground firmly, arms crossed, and cocks an eyebrow, reminding him instantly of Miles. "Yeah you could. But a bunch of people saw me leave with you, and when my friends come asking tomorrow where I am and explain that I was looking for Sebastian Monroe and now I'm missing.. Your nice little life here is over." 

She's got a point. He'd rather not burn his bridges if he doesn't have to. "I thought you wanted to talk to me? Wanted me to find this brother? We're not doing this here, not now." 

"I do." She looks uncertain. "Can my friends and I meet you here tomorrow?"

He has the strangest urge to help her with this crazy quest. Jeremy isn't going to be happy, but they can talk it over tonight. He nods at her. "Be here at 8," he growls, and then strides off into the dark. 

Charlie finds that she has been holding her breath. She exhales slowly, and then jogs back to the hotel to tell Aaron and Maggie the news.


	3. Chapter 3

When Charlie gets back to the room, she finds Maggie and Aaron in deep discussion; they break off when she enters and look a little guilty.

She looks at them both and her eyes narrow. "What?"

They look at each other and then Aaron clears his throat and says, "Look, Charlie, we just don't want you to get your hopes up about this Sebastian guy. By all accounts the guy is a lunatic. And he doesn't seem to want to be found. Maybe we should give up on this and come up with a different plan."

"Well, actually, I found him already," Charlie grins. "More like he found me, but same difference. We need to meet him tomorrow at 8am."

Maggie raises an eyebrow."Are you sure the man you met is legit?"

Charlie frowns and thinks back to earlier in the evening. Sure, he could have been lying, but she got the impression he was sizing her up, trying to work out if she was trustworthy. And when she told him who she was, it was almost like he had expected it. Was resigned to it, even, like he had expected her sooner or later. "Yeah, I really think so." 

Maggie looks at Aaron, who shrugs. "Okay then," he sighs. "We have a date with a psychopath."

...

The next morning, Charlie is awake at 5am. All she wants to do is get chasing after Danny, and its killing her to wait. She manages an uneasy doze for another couple of hours, and then they get up and gather their things; however this meeting is going to go, they'll be out of here by tonight.

They're outside the bar at five to 8, but nothing happens for at least fifteen minutes. Aaron starts to get fidgety, but Charlie freezes him with a single look. There isn't another soul around; the only place that seems to be alive before midday around this place is the stables. Suddenly Jimmy.. Sebastian.. steps out from behind a building. "Hi," he says, staring intensely at Charlotte. "You're here." His eyes quickly sweep the other two, and a bemused look crosses his face. "Geez, I can see why you wanted to wait for your friends. I'm sure you feel a lot safer with Beardy McGee and Debbie Harry here."

Maggie raises an eyebrow, and Aaron exclaims, "Is this guy serious?"

Sebastian ignores them both and looks again at Charlie. "So, will you come with me now? I think we need to have a talk. All of us, I guess."

Charlie nods, suddenly mute. Maggie glances at her and says, "Yes, lets go. Lead the way." pushing Aaron firmly in Sebastian's direction. Both men sigh and start walking.

...

Sebastian skirts the stables, staying out of sight of anyone who might be up and working. They walk for over twenty minutes, and then find themselves at an old house, with unkempt gardens and dusty windowpanes. "Unsurprisingly creepy," snarks Aaron. The women stay silent as they follow Sebastian up the path. The three of them stand behind him as he raps impatiently on the door. Suddenly it swings open to reveal another man, roughly the same age, blonde, staring at them coolly with a slight smirk on his face. They were soon to learn that this was his normal expression, as if he found everything mildly amusing. "Jeremy," he says. "Won't you please come inside." He looks the three of them up and down, shoots Sebastian a indecipherable look, and then turns and disappears inside the house. Maggie follows him, and the other three join them, with Sebastian closing the door after a careful look around outside.

Jeremy leads them into the lounge, and waves at the large leather sofa. The three guests perch awkwardly on the couch, and Charlie feels rather intimidated, especially when she suddenly notices the large swords hanging from Jeremy's belt. Sebastian clears his throat; when she looks up at him, he idly brushes his jacket open to reveal a couple of knife sheaths. Their eyes meet and clear as day she can read the message in his eyes.  _I'm not trying to scare you, I just want you to be mindful of what's happening here._  

"So," Maggie begins, but Sebastian waves her quiet. "Charlotte," he says leaning forward. "Why have you come here?"

She frowns. "I told you. The militia came and killed my Dad-", she can feel herself choking up, but keeps control of herself, "and took my brother."

"And why did you come to find me?"

"My dad. Ben Matheson. He told me to come find you. He said to find Sebastian Monroe, that you were here, that you'd help me."

Bass shoots a look at Jeremy and his brow furrows at the look on Jeremy's face. "What did you do?" He says suddenly, standing up and striding over to the other man. Jeremy lays a solitary hand on his shoulder. "Really - not the time. I'll explain later."

Charlie frowns. "Look, Sebastian-"

"Bass. No - actually, Jimmy. You should be calling me Jimmy."

Jeremy chuckles; when the other man shoots him a look, he says, "Seriously Bass, Jerry and Jimmy? That life is already over, and you know it."

Charlie cuts in again. "Are you going to help us or not? You as well, I guess," she nods to Jeremy, "not that I have any idea who you are, so I don't expect you to."

Bass sighs. "Charlotte-"

"Charlie. If I'm calling you Bass, you should call me Charlie. And by the way, this is Maggie. And Aaron." Both of whom have stayed silent during this strange conversation, but now nod at Jeremy and Bass. Jeremy politely nods back but Bass irritably says, "Sure. Whatever. Charlotte - I get that you want to get your brother back. Hell, don't we all." Jeremy raises an eyebrow at this statement, but perhaps wisely stays silent. "But how am I supposed to help?"

"Charlie," she grits back. She stands, arms crossed defensively, and finds herself snarking back, "How the hell am I supposed to know. It wasn't my idea to ask for your help. I figure my Dad had something in mind when he suggested it. And now he's dead, so I can't ask him. I have no idea how to persuade you or what to say. I just know that I need to get to Philadelphia and find my brother, and get him out of the whole situation. I mean, god knows what Unc- the General wants with him anyway. He's just a kid. Hell, he's an orphan. Is he so warped now that he just wants to take some poor kid captive? What's that about?" 

As her eyes fill with tears, she is too distracted to notice the silent conversation taking place between Jeremy and Bass. Maggie and Aaron see, however; Jeremy raises an eyebrow and looks a little askance at Bass, who in response freezes and then slowly shakes his head. "What the hell is going on with you two?" Aaron bursts out. Maggie grabs his arm to silence him, but Bass doesn't seem to hear him, instead, he jerks his head toward the doorway, still looking at Jeremy, and growls at the others, "Look, just give us a second." They walk out. Maggie and Aaron both stand up; Maggie walks over to Charlie, hand on her arm as an awkward attempt at comfort; Aaron paces the room anxiously. 

Within a couple of minutes, Bass and Jeremy both return, and it appears they've made a decision. Bass walks over to Charlie and puts his hands gently on her shoulders. She looks up at him, tears suddenly forgotten. "Okay," he says quietly. "Lets go to Philadelphia."

She suddenly beams at him in response, and he feels his stomach clench. She is a beautiful albeit tear-streaked angel, she feels so soft under his calloused hands, and he doesn't want to be the one to tell her the truths that she will inevitably discover. This journey is going to change her world, and she has no idea. All he can do is try and protect her along the way.

Jeremy looks at the others. "Meet us outside that bar again in a couple hours? There is a couple things we need to do first." They nod, a little dazed at the change in circumstance. "Great. Bass, come on." Bass squeezes Charlie's shoulders, and then lets go of her and strides out after Jeremy, not looking back.

Maggie slumps back into the couch, looks at Aaron and Charlie, standing there dumbly, and shakes her head. "This should be interesting."


End file.
